Half-Circle Sea Hold
Half-Circle Sea Hold is one of the Minor Holds in Nerat Hold. Description : A detailed description of the Hold, established, the surrounding countryside, the economy and the other (on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) Half Circle Sea Hold, on the west side of the Nerat peninsula, houses 350 people in the Hold itself and in the family holds to the north along the cliff face. Half Circle gets its name from the shape of the cove in which it lies. Seen from above, the harbor is perfectly hemispheric. A curious volcanic overhang provides a sheltered Docking Cavern into which tall ships can sail without taking down their masts, and in which the entire fishing fleet can dock. There is room on the deep shelf for dray carts to haul away the catch to the drying caverns or to build or repair fishing boats. A causeway leading from the Docking Cavern to the Hold overlooks a curving sandy beach thirty dragonlengths long. The road that leads to the east from the center of the beach, and the palisade road toward the north, provide access for beachfront cliff dwellers to reach cropland where the seaholders grow grain, tubers, and fruit, and gather wild greens along the shore. The Sea Hold is virtually isolated through most seasons of the Turn except during Gathers and when a ship docks or a party of traders comes through. Until recently, the Sea Holder had no exchange of fosterlings to draw Half Circle closer to any other Hold and to bring new ideas. The coming of the new journeyman harper, Elgion, preci-piated many changes that would prove beneficial to Half Circle, including preparing the Sea Holder for his daughter Menolly s new status as a journeywoman of the Harper Hall. Half Circle is an excellent example of a Hold s autonomy; it is so far from any other Hold that in times of Threadfall or other disaster, no one but a dragonrider could reach it with any speed. It must be completely self-sufficient to survive. But it need not be so isolated. Location Half way down Nerat Bay near the Dragon Stones. It is shaped like a crescent, with the living hold behind the cliff face on the right and a sheltered docking cavern on the left when facing the Hold from the sea. It is very isolated during most seasons. The Benden Weyr, Lower Cavern come spring and fall, to cut Withies, and pick berries,Anne McCaffrey, Dragonsongs, 1 hour and 16 min.in. The hold send salted and picked fish to the hold. Dragonrider do stop for a fresh fish for a special occasions Beholden to Benden Weyr, founded in the Second Interval. The shoreline at that had a pebbly shoreline. Resident Second Interval / Third Pass * Rinir — Holder * Trinar — Dockmaster * Bordan — Hold Healer, Journeyman * Jalor * Marset * Genin * Vilo * Tanner Ninth Pass * Yanus — Holder * Mavi — his wife * Alemi — their son * Sella — their daughter * Menolly — their daughter * Petiron — Harper * Elgion — new Harper, jouneyman * Old Uncle, a man in the Hold, previous Holder Appearances * Dragonsblood * Dragongirl (mention) * The Masterharper of Pern * Dragonsong * Dragonsinger * The White Dragon (mention) * The Renegades of Pern (mention) * The People of Pern * The Atlas of Pern References ru:Полукруглый морской холд Category:Minor Hold Category:Northern Continent places Category:Nerat Hold